Waking Dreams: The Subliminal Actions
by Jerky
Summary: Side Stories of my TT fic series. Rating may changed. BbXRae RobORNwXStar TerXOc BeeXHer AquORTempXDol
1. Beast Boys's Punishment

Waking Dreams: The Subliminal Actions

Here are gonna be one shot side stories to WD. Hope you enjoy 'em. WD will continue but everything that doesn't go along with tha main plots will be put in here. Also, each will be a different genre.

"BB's Punishment" (Why BB was forced to be a raven in Chapter 1 of WD2)

Humor/Romance

Beast Boy and Raven have been together for three months now. The threat of Trigon was behind them now. (or so they think; read WDII) It was an average week; the only villain they had to face was Control Freak. Needless to say, everything was slow.

"Ok dude, you're going back to jail" Beast Boy had the major geek tied and was dragging him to a police cruiser out in front of an electronic store.

"You don't need to take me to jail.." He said as he waved his hand in front of the green Titan's face.

"I don't need to.." He shook his head quickly before stating "What you mean I don't need to take you to jail?"

"Just get rid of 'em B" Cyborg was tired and was very irritated, he had to leave Jinx because of the Control Freak call.

After Control Freak was in police custody once more, the two got back in the T-car and headed back to the tower. As they rode, Beast Boy gazed up at the full moon; it's mysterious beauty made him think of another with the same quality..

"Raven…" he said quietly

Cyborg cracked a smile as he heard his best friend's words. "She means a lot to you doesn't she?"

He shook his head "No, she means everything to me.." He looked back at his friend with a beaming smile.

"Same here with Jinx" The half metal hero stated.

As the car entered the garage, Beast Boy turned into a dog and quickly ran from the vehicle; panting wildly. He ran into the elevator and pressed the living room level button with his nose and sat with his mouth open and his tongue out. When the doors open he saw Raven coming down the stairs from her room to get some tea. He acted quickly, ran and pounced his dark Azarathian love.

"….Gar… get o.." Her words were cut off as he began licking her face. Soon he became enveloped in a dark aura and was transformed back into a human form.

"Uh…hehe.." Beast Boy put on a nervous smile and blush before he looked into his girlfriend's eyes. Her beautiful violet eyes were glowing white.

"I'm not going to get angry.."

He released a sigh of relief "That's good. I.."

"I'm not finished. I'm not going to get angry because that would be very bad.. I'm going to get even.." With a wave of a hand, he was transformed into a green raven and released from her mind's grasp.

He tried to change back, and found it useless. "_Rae? What's up with this?" _He asked her telepathically.

"Your punishment.. Instead of getting in a big fight, we'll settle it like this from now on."

"_But what if.."_

"If I'm at fault, which I would rarely be in, I'll eat fake meat or something…"

"_Good with me! Now…um Could you change me back babe?"_

"Don't call me 'bade,' and no; you'll stay like that for as long as I see fit."

"_Dude.. But Raaaaaaaaae"_ He began to mentally whine.

"Don't make me clip your wings."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me"

The green bird shook it's head and flew onto her shoulder. When he reached his destination, he said _"Sorry."_

Needless to say, this couple therapy caused Beast Boy to be a raven often and Raven never had to eat any tofu eggs, tofu dogs, tofu burgers, tofurkies, or any tofu made meat copying substitute. Their relationship was better this way. It also brought them closer by only being able to communicate telepathically. This 'punishment' became another way to express their love for one another.

Jinx and Cyborg walked into the room. Jinx looked over and saw Raven reading a book with Beast Boy in his raven form on her shoulder. His head was pressed against her's and he was reading, or trying to, with her.

"Look at that…" Jinx said to Cyborg.

"Ain't it cute?"

"Yeah.. Maybe we should trying something like that.

"What? Have me screw up constantly?"

"He heard that.." Raven said for her love.

"Um.. sorry"

"He says it's ok…"

"_Dude, I do so not screw up constantly"_

"_Hush, this is the good part…"_

(Well, I was bored and had an idea. If there's any loose ends in tha WD series I want to hear 'em. I'll 'em here. Please review and/or suggest)


	2. Damnation Awaits

I want to show Wraith's fate as well as Goth's. This takes place after chapter 20 of Waking Dreams II.

"Damnnation Awaits"

He sacrificed himself to stop Trigon, the terrible; but it was in vain. All around him was nothing. A dark fire below and a bright light above.

"Let me in!" Came a voice from above Wraith. The voice of Goth.

"You shall not enter into Shangri-La! You are a demon!" Came the voice of a glowing spirit.

"We'll just see about that.." Goth's body glowed a red aura. He flew at lighting speed to a gate. Before he reached it, a figure in a red cloak appeared. The figure had large yellow horns protruding from the hood and it's skeleton like yellow hands stuck out from the bottom.

"The Red Wraith shall take you to your destination" came the voice of a tall form in a black cloak. He wielded a scythe in a bony hand. His face could be clearly seen unlike his comrade's. The face had no flesh, it was only a skull.

"What are you!" Cried Goth as the being approached him.

"The Black Wraith, the Grim Reaper. Your death was rather violent. Therefore, I must accompany my brother here."

"You'll never take me alive!"

"It's too late for that.. And another must come as well.." The Black Wraith pointed his scythe to Gun Wraith. "You have reached your destination, young one. Come forth Blue Wraith!"

In an instant, his body flew to the beseecher. His clothes became a blue cloak, and his wings extended from the back.

"Blue Wraith is now with us."

"s-So?"

"So, Limbo, he shall take you there with our escort."

"Like Hell! I'm too powerful!"

"Too powerful for them maybe.. But not me" Blue Wraith stated.

"C'mon!"

The two flew out into the large space, both readied themselves before charging.

"**Chop Suey!" –System of a Down**

**Wake up!  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable  
****  
You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to, **

I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, Die!

The two were a few yards from each other, both were gathering energy into their hands. With only a few feet away from each other, they fired their blasts at the same time. The explosion from the mixing powers lit up ever section of the non-existence they were currently in. Demons below could be seen, cheering at the battle that took place. Angels above looked on with interest, to see the battle of evil and neutral take place.

**  
Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable **

You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,

The two were blown apart by a great distance, but Goth was closing it fast. His body didn't register all the pain as Wraith's had.

"Take this half-breed!" His aura intensified and his speed increased. He rammed the Wraith into a large moon-sized piece of rock that floated near them. Goth extended his claws and sliced into Wraith's abdomen over and over again. Each blow healed instantly, but the pain and weakness from it made him suffer greatly.

**  
I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
**

The demons cheered louder as Wraith's screams of pain were let out. The angels above looked on with sorrow. Wraith slowly moved his head to see them. His body began to glow a blue hue. An aura pushed Goth off with tremendous force. Wraith lifted himself up, his entire being glowed blue.

**  
Father, Father, Father, Father!  
Father/ Into your hands/I/commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands,  
Why have you forsaken,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me oh!  
**

Goth looked on in confusion and shock. "What are you doing!"

He did not respond, he only placed his hood over his head and extended his palms towards the red demon. A very large sphere began to form, it was even larger than the one he used against Trigon. _"If I had this power earlier.."_ he thought "Garfield and Raven _wouldn't have to suffer later…"_

After that, he unleashed the mighty force. Goth tried to fly away but found it futile. He only watched in horror as the blast destroyed his body.

**  
Trust in my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die. **

Goth 'awoke' in an environment with blistering temperatures. "Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular. A giant demon stood in front of him, smiling.

"Welcome to Hell." He greeted wicked deep voice.

"No! NO! N-!" Goth's screams were cut off as his tongue was ripped out. Unlike before, nothing here grows back. He was left with the pain. Wishing for deliverance.

"Your pain has only begun…"

(Please Review.


End file.
